To Know, to Own, to Love
by foreverme98
Summary: Aro is estranged from the Volturi. He meets Bella, and he's instantly drawn to her. Unfortunately, the Volturi need Aro back, and Bella gets pulled into the chaos involuntarily. How far will he go to make her his? Vampire AU. Aro's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Today was his 100th birthday. He still looked like an average, middle-aged man, the only thing setting him apart from the rest of humanity being his eyes. He had dark red eyes and snow white skin, and to many, he was beautiful, but there were others who saw him for what he truly was- inhuman. The ones who figured his secret out were disposed of. He didn't believe he should have to hide from the world, so he didn't, but that meant some would have to die. It was something he could live with, because death was a part of life.

Shoving his leather wallet in the pocket of his pants, he walked out of the studio apartment he was staying in and made his way down the metal steps. The old brick building had been abandoned when he had found it so many years ago, providing him with the privacy he needed and the quiet he relished.

The sun poured in through the glass ceiling he'd had installed. The metal staircase was probably hot from the sun's warmth, but he couldn't feel anything. He hadn't been able to differentiate between hot and cold for some time.

He placed his favorite pair of sunglasses on his face to hide his eyes, and then he stepped out onto the deserted street, strolling along at a steady pace. He had no car so he ambled down the cobbled stone road, no destination in mind.

He did this daily. He would walk aimlessly for hours. If asked why he wouldn't have an answer to give, it was just something he enjoyed doing. It settled the restlessness he felt on a regular basis.

As he strolled towards town, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A thousand different smells flooded his sensitive nose. He detected maple trees, coffee from the shop at the end of the block... blooming flowers. He smelled the beginning of summer, and he let it him back to when he was young and things were much simpler.

Nearing the coffee shop, he stood and watched people filter in and out, most of them looking down at their phones. It amused him to see them so glued to their silly devices. How pathetic to be slaves to something so trivial, he thought to himself.

Amused, he watched until he saw a young woman run up the sidewalk. He had her face memorized in the span of 5 seconds. She disappeared through the glass door. There were too many people surrounding her for him to make out her exact location within the building. He kept his gaze focused on the door, searching for the brown-haired girl. He eventually made her slender form out among the crowd of pushy people.

His feet took the first few steps without his permission. An invisible string tugged him in the direction of the shop, and he was unable to resist its pull. He regained a semblance of control when he curled his fingers around the door handle, but once he got a good look at her face, he became a stumbling idiot.

In spite of all of his grace, he couldn't seem to find his balance. She was attractive in a natural way, but that wasn't what had him entranced. No, it was the light in her eyes. Her chocolate eyes glowed with joy. It was an emotion he didn't quite understand. Maybe that was why he couldn't look away.

It was her turn in line by the time he'd taken a seat in the back of the room. The barista behind the counter smiled at the girl and asked her what she wanted. He listened intently for the sound of her voice. When she finally spoke, he had to force himself to stay seated.

Her voice had a husky quality to it. Deep but not too deep, and after she had finished with her order, he instantly wanted to hear her say something else. He truly felt he could listen to her all day without growing weary. Her voice was like music to his ears.

It was this surety that made him follow her back out the door. While he had no conscious plan, he couldn't allow her to get away. A strange fear curled around his heart at the thought of never seeing her again.

The illogical fear was strong enough to cause his steps to quicken when she jumped into an ancient looking pick-up truck. It being daylight meant he couldn't run after her. It would draw too much attention, but he could overtake her before she drove away.

Feeling a bit possessed, he jogged to the worn out vehicle and tapped on her window. He placed an innocent smile on his face, careful not to show too many teeth. When she whipped her head around to see who was at her door, he already had a speech prepared.

He noticed she had hold of something in her bag, but he couldn't see what it was because she kept her hand hidden. An unsure grin found her lips, but she still rolled the window a third of the way down.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

His smile widened at her careful politeness. He guessed her to be around 22 years old, give or take a year or two. Many women her age were silly and far too naive to protect themselves. This girl, however...she was aware of the danger around her.

"Yes," he murmured softly. "I'm new in town and I cannot seem to find-"

Time slowed down while he quickly searched the contents of her truck. A portfolio sat beside her, a few paint brushes lay scattered on the floor. Taking the information he knew, he continued smoothly, "The Drawing Center. Could you perhaps give me directions?"

Her face lit up. "Yes, of course! I just moved here, so I'm unfamiliar with the area, but it just so happens I've started working there."

"What a coincidence," he replied, feigning surprise.

Unguarded happiness filled her eyes, and he had to clench his hands into fists to keep them off her person.

"Okay, so you continue down Fair Avenue, then you make a right at the light, and then you turn left at the next corner. The Center is located on Beckett Drive."

"Perfect, thank you."

Waving her hand dismissively, she turned the key and the sound of the truck's engine flared to life. "Not a problem!" she called over the loud roar. "I suppose I'll see you soon, Mr. -"

"Aro," he replied. "Just Aro."

Nodding, she started to pull forward. "I'll see you soon then, Aro."

His name sounded like heaven coming from her mouth. He stood at the edge of the street several minutes after she'd left. The smell of her floral fragrance still permeated the crisp morning air, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Turning, he made his way back home. He had some supplies to get, and then...well, he didn't know what would happen then. All he knew was he had an art lesson to attend.

* * *

 **A/N - The vampires in this story are not going to sparkle in the sun. Lol, Aro is way too cool to sparkle.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Drawing Center was an old, run-down building located on the outskirts of town. The flowers lining the walkway were drooping and the sidewalk was crumbling. It wasn't much, but the mayor refused to do anything about it.

Now he was thankful they hadn't torn the eyesore down.

"You came!" a cheery voice called.

Fighting a smile, he closed the distance between him and the brunette. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

The object of his fascination grinned playfully. "Well, I wasn't sure if you would or not. This place isn't really hopping, you know?"

He couldn't disagree with her there. Williamsdale hadn't updated the building since it was first built in 1935. He could only assume the interior was worse than the exterior. "Is there anyone here yet?" he asked pleasantly.

Leading the way up the path, she nodded excitedly. "I have three students so far, not including you."

He could only grin at her exuberance. She was so young. "This must be your first time teaching."

He wanted to know everything about her. He had so many questions- questions he couldn't ask because they were still strangers to each other. He had no intention of scaring her away, so he held his tongue.

"Is it that obvious?"

Her laugh washed over him, soothing an ache he'd long grown used to. "Well, you _were_ waiting outside for newcomers," he said, chuckling under his breath.

Pink tinged her cheeks.

He tugged one of the wooden doors open for her, eager to pamper her in any way he could. He watched as she hid behind her curtain of hair. Worried that he had offended her in some way, he said, "Of course, there's nothing wrong with being excited. You're starting a new adventure."

"My mom is always telling me to calm down." Shrugging, she rolled her eyes. "I do get carried away sometimes."

Anger flared to life at the thought of anyone making this girl feel self-conscious. He found her childlike happiness refreshing. The world was full of people controlling their actions for appearance's sake; more people should feel free to express themselves.

"You're an artist," he defended. "You're supposed to get carried away."

She smiled. "Even if that means dragging people in off the streets?"

"I'm hardly a hostage. I came in of my own free will."

"What if I kidnapped the other students?"

Dazed, he got lost in her twinkling brown eyes. "I wouldn't tell anyone."

It was then that they arrived at the classroom door. He resented having their time together come to an end. Fantasies of killing every last one of the meaningless humans entered his head, but he knew the girl would be frightened if he lost control. He would become a monster in her eyes, which he wouldn't be able to stand.

"Class, this is Aro," she introduced.

He nodded politely and took a seat in the back. A young man watched him as he walked by, no doubt curious as to why he was wearing sunglasses indoors. Funny, but the girl hadn't seemed to notice.

"My name is Bella Swan, and I'm here to teach you how to draw."

The rest of the hour was a blur. When he wasn't staring at Bella, he was focusing on his painting. Lucky for him, he could paint with his eyes closed; especially when all he had to draw was a bowl of fruit.

"Okay, class, that's all for today. You all did very well," Bella said. "I hope to see you again next week!"

Everyone poured out of the room. After the others were gone, Aro walked up to her desk, thinking of ways to prolong their encounter. If he had to wait another week to see her, he'd go crazy.

"I enjoyed myself, Bella. You are a fantastic teacher."

She huffed and sat back in her chair. "I'm not sure this class is for you. You should be in an advanced class." She grinned. "Really, you could probably take my job."

"I doubt that," he replied smoothly. "You're underestimating yourself."

Raising a shapely eyebrow, she slowly got to her feet. "You sound so sure."

"I am."

Her face softened. "Thank you. We hardly know each other, but that means a lot."

"You are very welcome. May I see your work sometime?"

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, she stuttered, "I-I'm not sure..."

This beautiful young woman had no idea how amazing she was. Not only was she beautiful on the outside, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, her character was just as beautiful.

"Please," he requested.

Her body turned to the side and she bowed her head. To look busy, she started straightening up the papers on her desk. He considered letting her off the hook, but his desire to see her again was too great.

Eventually, she peeked up at him from under her eyelashes. A hesitant smile appeared on her pink lips before she glanced back down again. "I suppose I could show you a few of my pieces...if you'd like."

"I would like that very much."

"Okay then. You can come early to class next week and-"

"Or we could meet tonight for dinner," he cut in.

Eyes widening, she immediately stopped shuffling her papers around. "Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner. Like I said, I'm new here and I don't know anyone."

An emotion suspiciously close to sympathy made a home in her eyes. "Okay, yes. Dinner would be nice. I saw a nice restaurant a few miles from here. You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No."

"Good! What time works for you?"

"7?"

She pulled her knapsack over her shoulder. "Perfect. We'll meet at Barry's Steakhouse at 7."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Bella."

He made his way back outside, anxious to get home and start preparing for the evening. The unfamiliar emotion settled in his stomach, making it difficult to focus on anything else. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt anxious.

Bella Swan was turning his existence upside down.

And for the first time in 100 years, he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

He kept a stash of colored contacts in his bathroom closet. He hardly ever used them, but he liked to be prepared.

The brown contacts made him look older. He had the body of a 30-year-old, but his eyes looked ancient. They were naturally milky red, but with the contacts, they became a tired, muddy brown. The effect was hardly attractive.

His black Armani suit made up for it by giving him an air of superiority. The sleek material felt like heaven against his skin, the familiar texture soothing his frayed nerves.

He was straightening his black tie when his cell phone started to ring. Still focused on his reflection in the mirror, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

A lightly accented voice purred in his ear. "Hello, Aro."

"Marcus," he murmured.

His old friend chuckled softly. "Surprised to hear from me?"

"Well, it has been awhile."

"So it has."

"I suppose you have a reason for calling?" Aro prompted.

"We've got 2 new recruits," was all the older man said.

"How nice," he replied.

Silence reigned, and then, "Come home, brother. We need you."

Aro closed his eyes. Images he'd spent 50 years trying to forget played behind his eyelids. "Let's not have this discussion again," he requested, after a moment's pause. "I haven't changed my mind."

He could feel Marcus' frustration. They hadn't talked in a few years, but each time Marcus called, he kept the conversation light. This was the first time in 50 years that he'd brought up the touchy subject of Aro returning to Italy.

"You are betraying your people," Marcus spat out. "You have a duty, Aro."

Sighing, he said, "I am sorry, old friend. I will not rejoin the Volturi."

"You are a fool."

Yes, he was. He had given up everything- power, money, glory...

"You won't reconsider?" Marcus tried again.

He let his silence speak for him. He couldn't go back. He _wouldn't_ go back.

Glancing down at his watch, he saw that he had 15 minutes to get to Barry's Steakhouse. Deciding to cut the conservation short, he spoke into the receiver, "Goodbye, Marcus. I wish you the best."

Not waiting for a reply, he ended the connection. Rushing down the steps, in a hurry to make it on time, Aro stepped outside. He pushed Marcus' call out of his mind as he made his way towards the restaurant.

Instead, he let Bella flood his thoughts. He could hardly wait to see her again. It had only been a few hours since they'd last parted, but it felt like it had been much longer. Someone his age should be able to display more patience, but he found he couldn't reign in his emotions.

Rounding the last corner, he saw her. She was a vision. Her hair curled down her back. The white sundress she wore, exposed her pale shoulders. He longed to hook his fingers under the thin straps and pull them down so he could taste her skin without any fabric getting in his way. Simply put- he wanted her.

As soon as she caught sight of him, her face lit up. He couldn't remember anyone ever looking so happy to see him before. It started a fire in his chest that he couldn't contain. She made him feel so much.

"You look g-great," she said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Instinct drove him to reach for one of her fidgeting hands. Cupping her small fist in his, he bent his head to kiss the top of her smooth hand. Hiding his smile at the sound of her racing pulse, he placed her arm in the crook of his.

"You look lovely," he told her quietly.

She ducked her head shyly, and said, "I feel a bit underdressed."

He glanced down at his attire. "Forgive me. I am the one not properly dressed."

"No, it's fine. The suit looks like it was made for you."

Smiling, he discreetly pulled her closer. "It was."

She didn't reply until the hostess placed them at a table in the back. Once they were seated, she looked at him from across the table. "So you're rich then?" she asked.

The blunt question threw him off long enough for him to be impressed. Given her more reserved nature, he wouldn't have thought her to be so bold.

"I have money, yes," he answered.

"I don't understand why you would want to live in Williamsdale, Indiana if you had other options."

The question in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him. He didn't particularly want to talk about himself, but there was a part of him that _did_ want her to know him. He wondered how she would react if he told her everything. What would she do if she knew he was a vampire? Would she run away if he told her of his sordid past?

It didn't matter, really. He couldn't risk it.

"I needed a fresh start," he explained. "That's why I chose Williamsdale, Indiana."

The waiter arrived at their table then, asking for their order. The tall, young male glanced at Bella several times before Aro felt his self-control beginning to wane. If Aro wasn't so possessive, he would've been more understanding, but he was possessive, and he didn't like it when someone else ogled what was his.

When the kid looked at him, Aro was already glaring so fiercely, he stepped back. He requested a bowl of soup and then dismissed the pesky little human with a wave of his hand.

"Where were we," he pretended to ponder when they were alone again. "Ah, yes, Williamsdale. What persuaded you to move here?"

Her expression spoke of confusion. She had seen the exchange, but she didn't seem to understand it. He would need to be more careful. The intensity of his feelings could very well scare her away.

"Same as you," she said at last. "I graduated from college last year. I decided then it was time to leave home and start my own life."

"A big step for someone so young."

"Not really," she said. "I basically raised myself." She grinned good-naturedly. "My mom's great, but she never acted like a mom when I was growing up."

Curious, he leaned forward. "How do you mean?"

"She's always treated me like her best friend."

He couldn't say for sure, but he thought he detected a note of regret in her voice. "What about your father?"

"He died when I was 12. They said it was a bear accident."

"No siblings?"

"No, just me and my mom. Well, just me now." She laughed half-heartedly.

A wave of compassion crashed over him. "Do you like being on your own?"

"Not so much at night, but overall, yes."

He watched as the overhead light played with the red tints in her hair. Her dark eyes sparkled and she was smiling at him. He wanted to tell her he would keep her safe, but he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to explain without scaring her further.

Before he could say anything else, the waiter came back with their food. He placed their plates in front of them, then scurried back to the kitchen.

"I think he's afraid of you," she said under her breath.

Picking up his spoon, he shrugged lightly. "I can't imagine why."

The innocent act didn't seem to be working on her because she gave him a look before digging into her steak. After a moment, she glanced at him. When she saw him looking back at her, she blushed and focused her attention back to her food.

"Is something wrong?"

Her cheeks darkened at the question. Shaking her head, she stuffed a piece of meat in her mouth. He found himself hard pressed not to laugh. She was terribly endearing.

"Come now," he coaxed. "No need to be shy."

"We hardly know each other, but I feel...comfortable around you. Is that strange?"

"I feel the same way, Bella. If it's strange, then so be it."

She laughed, amused. "You're not like anybody I've ever known. Even your name is like something out of a fairytale."

"I'm not a hero, Bella."

"Isn't that what all the real heroes say?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not a good person," he cautioned.

"Why don't you let me decide who you are," she replied, unconcerned.

He dragged unnecessary air into his lungs. "If that's what you want."

"It's what I want," she confirmed.

Something like hope gave his dead heart wings.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks, everyone! I hope you guys enjoy the update. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for dinner," Bella said softly.

Her scent overwhelmed his senses, driving him mad with want. It had nothing to do with the blood flowing through her veins; he couldn't imagine what it would do to him to kill her. He had no intention of finding out. Opening the door for her, he led her out into the deserted street. "It was my pleasure."

"Do you still want to have a look at my work?" she asked.

He watched her head for the dimly lit parking lot. He stared, mesmerized by the sway of her hips. "If it's not too late..."

"It's only 11," she said with a shrug. "It won't take that long."

"On the contrary, Bella." His eyes raked over her greedily, desperately. "I've always found that art is an inexhaustible topic."

Unaware of his gaze, she searched for her keys. "My work is very...simple," she finished.

He stepped forward, amused. "You're determined to make light of your pieces."

Pursing her lips, she clutched the key in her hand. "I don't want you to get your hopes up."

He took the key from her clenched fist. "Can I worry about my hopes, please?"

"What are you doing?" she questioned, extending her arm to take the key back from him.

He lets her have it, half-focused on the way her chest brushes against his. Taking control was a habit, but he didn't mind handing her the reigns. In fact, the idea intrigued him. What would it feel like to be powerless in her hands? Would he feel constrained? Would he feel _empowered_? It's crazy- he's just met her, but he wants her to be his. He wants to be _hers._ More than anything, he wants to keep her.

"I apologize," he said. "I wasn't thinking."

Laughing, she squeezed past him to open her door. "It's alright. It's something my mom would try to do. She hates my driving."

He cringed as he made his way to the passenger's side. Being compared to her mother wasn't very encouraging. He had hoped to inspire different, more intimate feelings from her.

 _Patience_ , he warned himself.

"I am sure your driving is perfectly adequate," he assured her.

"Do you have any kids?" she asked, changing the subject.

The very thought of children made him ill. He wouldn't know what to do with one, if he did, indeed, have one. "No, do you?"

She caught his teasing. Smiling, she shook her head. "No kids. I haven't met the right guy yet."

Happy to hear she didn't have a boyfriend, he smiled gleefully. Any man who kept her from him would pay the price. He didn't play well with others, and he refused to share what was his with anyone else.

The ride was short, and filled with Bella's soft tones. When they turned into Abbey Lane, she said, "Here we are!"

The house was small. When she opened the door for him, he was taken aback by the books cluttering the foyer. "You like to read, yes?"

A delicate pink suffused her cheeks. "I love books. I started my library when I was 7." Moving through the maze, she led him into the living room. "They're a pain to move, though."

He barely heard the last part because his eyes lit upon dozens of paintings. The one leaning against her leather couch caught his attention first. It featured a child in an empty, dark room. The child was looking into a fool-length mirror, and it was pointing a gun at its reflection. The reflection of the child was pointing the gun at its head. It was so astonishingly dark, so terribly desperate.

"You painted this?" he rasped.

Coming to stand beside him, she turned her eyes to the painting in question. "Yes. It's one of my older pieces. I was 13 at the time."

He looked at her, wondering what would have inspired her to paint such a dark piece. "You call that simple?"

Eyes still glued to the painting, she said, "I was a kid who couldn't see beyond her own sense of self. I let my insecurities define me, so to break free from them, I painted this."

Almost afraid to hear her answer, he asked, "And did it work?"

She pushed her hair behind her ears, grinning self-consciously. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Helpless to keep his hands to himself, he reached out to brush her cheek. "Yes. You are."

The way her eyes darted across his face, made the knots in his stomach tighten painfully. He didn't want her to be drawn to him because of what he was. If that was the case, her interest in him wouldn't be _real,_ and he needed it to be real. He couldn't explain why this slip of a girl mattered so much, but she did. She mattered in a way no one else in his life ever had.

"Aro," she whispered. "I-

Suddenly, he smelled cinnamon and spice. He froze, caught off guard, and then he pushed Bella behind him, his stance becoming protective. In the next second, the door was kicked in, Bella screamed, and a blonde-haired girl stepped through the broken wood. "Hello, Aro," she greeted coldly. "I hope I'm not intruding."

 _Jane. Jane. Jane._ "Jane."

"Surprised to see me?"

Bella tried to maneuver around him. He wasn't looking at her, but he could practically taste her fear in the air. Despite that, she ground out, "Get out of my house."

Jane's laugh was hollow, bitter. "How sweet. Your pet thinks she has a say in what's about to happen."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Marcus wants you to come home. He said it was time."

Panic started to cloud his mind. "And he sent you to do it."

Her grin turned predatorial. She was enjoying this. It was smart of Marcus to send Jane, really. Jane was more powerful than he was. Her gift gave her the upper hand. He knew how to fight, but that didn't matter- he was helpless in the face of her power. "It's time for all of us to be together again," she replied. "You cannot run from your destiny, Aro. It's pointless to try."

Bella was silent behind him, and he wanted to look back, he wanted to check on her, but he didn't want Jane to focus on her any more than she already had. "Why now?" he stalled. "Why come now?"

"Alice saw the girl."

"You're not going to touch her," he snarled, showing his teeth threateningly.

Jane accepted the challenge. Red eyes roamed over Bella's partially hidden form. With a tiny, vindictive smile, she tilted her head to the side. Several moments passed before anything happened. Bella's shocked cry echoed in his head, drowning out all sense and reason. He rushed towards Jane, prepared to crush her, but his vision went dark, and all he could feel was an electrifying pain. It traveled from his head all the way down to his toes, rendering him completely helpless. He grit his teeth, determined to keep quiet.

"You know better than to attack me, Aro," Jane murmured.

Bella's screams increased in volume. Each hoarse cry sent an extra jolt of pain through Aro's body. He didn't beg; he was too proud for that, but for _her_ he would. "I'll come," he said desperately. "Leave her alone. I'll come."

The pain receded slowly. When he was able to think again, he jumped to his feet, spun around to help Bella, and flinched back when he saw the state she was in. Sweat beaded her forehead. Her eyes were closed, and her heart was racing. She looked exhausted and terrified at the same time. He moved to help her, but she shied away from him. Her hands shook as she pushed herself up. When she was on her feet again, she refused to look at him.

"You're both coming," Jane stated. She didn't look any happier about it than he was.

"No!" Bella interjected.

She tried to make a beeline for the stairs, but Jane flashed to stand in front of her, caging her in. He ran to Bella's side, glaring down at the adolescent vampire. "She's not coming, Jane."

"Marcus' orders, not mine. Either she comes willingly, or I'm going to have to persuade her."

"You mean torture me," Bella spit out.

"If that's what it takes," Jane replied, unconcerned.

"Bella," he tried to reason. "There's no other-"

The girl's eyes spit fire. "What are you?"

"Bella-"

"What are you?!" Her panting breaths shook her small body.

"You haven't told her." Jane's laugh was malicious.

He looked at Bella, silently begging for her forgiveness. "I'm a vampire."

Mouth gaping, she stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "A vampire."

"You've heard of them, I assume."

She shook her head. "Vampires don't exist."

"Oh, but they do, pet," Jane said.

"Please," Bella whispered. "Please, just go. I won't tell anyone-"

"Marcus wants to see you, pet. You're coming."

Aro took in the way Bella shut down. He couldn't tell what she was thinking; her face was a blank mask.

"You're going to have to carry her," Jane instructed. "Marcus is expecting us."

Hate consumed every fiber of his soul. He shook with the need to smash and destroy. Marcus had him on a leash and he was shortening the length. He had no control over what was happening. All he could do was try and keep Bella safe, so he stepped up to her and tried to take her in his arms. She didn't let him get far. As soon as his arm wrapped around her shoulder, she jerked away from him, fear flashing across her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella," he promised quietly.

"You're a monster," she replied just as quietly.

Not saying a word, he made to pick her up again. This time, she cooperated. The feel of her in his arms kept his chaotic thoughts from overwhelming him. He ignored the hurt her words ignited in his chest, instead following Jane out into the street. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Volterra hadn't changed. It was still as beautiful as ever. The city was asleep, making it easy to sneak in under the cover of darkness. Jane led him down the empty alleyways.

Bella's silence was stifling; she hadn't said a word since they'd left her former home. He had tried to engage her in conversation, to no avail. He had hoped to apologize, to explain, but she didn't seem to care.

"How does it feel?" Jane asked, her ruby eyes fixed on him. "How does it feel to be home?"

"Stop the pretense, Jane," he replied, his voice bitter. "Volterra hasn't been my home for a very long time."

"You may have turned your back on us, but we have not turned our backs on you, Master."

His body moved without his permission. Before he knew it, he was in the girl's space, sneering down at her. "Don't call me that."

Her tiny face smirked up at him, defiant, challenging. "You used to like it when I called you that."

Nausea made his stomach churn. Clutching Bella closer, he spun on his heel. He knew the way by heart; the passageway was just up ahead, hidden behind a brick wall.

"What's going to happen to me?"

He glanced down at the precious being in his arms. It was the first thing she'd said in hours. The sound of her raspy voice appeased the anxiety in his gut. Replaying the question over in his mind, he dipped his head, in order, to bring their faces closer together.

"I am going to keep you safe, Bella," he reassured her. "Everything is going to be fine."

Jane's humorless chuckle reached his ears, but he ignored her. She didn't matter right now; she had never mattered really.

"I want to go home," Bella whimpered. "Take me home."

It was ridiculous, but the sting of rejection sent a pang through his heart. Of course, she wanted to go home. She was living a nightmare. She'd been taken from her home, from everything she knew, and now, she was stuck with him- a vampire.

"I can't do that," he told her regretfully.

Stifling a sob, she struggled to be put down. He reluctantly placed her on her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist when she swayed to the side.

"Marcus is waiting," Jane reminded them bitingly.

Jane's blonde hair shone white in the light of the moon. Her long fingers pressed against the spot in the wall that opened the secret passageway. The heavy door opened for them, and Jane walked inside, not checking to see if they were following. He almost picked Bella back up and ran.

He would have if it hadn't been for the two vampires he sensed behind them. He assumed they were there to make sure he didn't escape. Apparently, Marcus wasn't taking any chances.

Sighing, he bent down to whisper in Bella's ear. "Walk straight through. The path is going to come to an abrupt halt. It's going to drop off, and you're going to slide down the rest of the way. Let me go first, then you follow immediately, okay?"

Sucking in a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked like a child, alone and afraid. Giving him a jerky nod, she kept her gaze trained on the ground.

"Do not try to run away," he warned. "You won't get far." Placing a finger under her chin, he forced her to meet his eyes. "Promise me you won't try anything."

"I promise," she rasped.

Leaving her behind felt like he was leaving a crucial part of himself behind. He made contact with the ground and waited impatiently, for her to appear through the shadows.

"Your pet is weak. She is unworthy," Jane said emotionlessly. Her unaffected tone wasn't fooling him. He could feel the jealousy pour off her in waves.

"She's not my pet," he replied.

He heard Bella slide down the tunnel, and he caught her effortlessly, pulling her to him. Once she got her bearings, she pushed him away.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jane smile triumphantly. "This way," she commanded, stepping around them, her heavy boots clunking with each step she took.

Bella pushed her wild mane out of her face and lifted her chin, breathing heavily. He watched her square her shoulders. Her dark eyes gleamed fiercely, turning her soft face into something vicious, something harsh. Not sparing him a glance, she walked off down the damp path, reaching out with her hands to make sure she didn't run into anything.

A moment passed where he just watched her go, her sudden tenacity surprising him. "You have been surprisingly silent," he observed, easily keeping pace with her hurried steps.

"I don't know what to say," she replied.

"You must have questions you would like to ask," he coaxed.

Several seconds passed by in silence. She looked like she was struggling with something, but she eventually blurted out, "Actually, I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"You claim you're a vampire," she said, incredulous. "Were you planning to- to eat me? Is that why you asked me to dinner?"

The question was both sickening and somehow hilarious. Sickening because he would never harm her. He couldn't even wrap his head around the thought. Hilarious because, how strange must it be for her to ask him such a question? She didn't even know vampires existed until a few hours ago.

"No, I wasn't planning to eat you," he said at last.

They were nearing the elevator, where Jane was waiting. In a matter of minutes, he would be facing the Volturi. He wasn't prepared to see Marcus and Caius again. Once they had him in their underground lair, they might never let him see the light of day again. It was a thought he had to push away before it claimed him.

"What's going to happen next?" Bella asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't say for sure."

The elevator dinged. Jane waited for them to step through first. He made sure to block Bella from Jane's immediate reach. He didn't trust Jane; he knew she would rip into Bella's throat without a moment's hesitation if provoked.

When they were on the correct floor, the doors opened, and Jane strolled past the receptionist's office.

"New girl," he observed, taking in the freckled redhead behind the desk.

"Hello," the girl greeted cheerfully. "If you need anyth-"

"We do not require your services, Jen," Jane interjected curtly.

"Of course," Jen murmured, looking appropriately chagrined.

The trio walked past two more halls before they came to a wooden door. Inside was a set of stairs. They were narrow and curved around sharply. At the top, another door opened, and they were suddenly in a large, spacious room. The marble floor shone; the white columns kept the structure standing, but most importantly were the three thrones directly ahead of them. One throne was empty, but the other two weren't.

Marcus and Caius.

"Brother!" Marcus exclaimed. "It is _so_ good to see you again."

"Forgive me if I don't return the sentiment," he replied, staying close to Bella, feeling relieved when she didn't object to his proximity.

"Thank you, Jane," Marcus said. "You have done well."

Jane nodded and bowed her head submissively before moving to stand beside the regal vampire.

"This must be Bella Swan," Caius said, cocking his head to the side, curious.

"She is quite beautiful, Aro," Marcus acknowledged. "I can see why you have claimed her."

Bella visibly stiffened. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off with a firm hand on her shoulder. "Why did you send Jane to fetch me like an unruly child? I told you I had no interest in rejoining the coven. Did I somehow make myself unclear?"

Chuckling, Marcus leaned forward. "We need your gift, brother. You refused to cooperate, so I was forced to make...arrangments."

Bristling, he narrowed his eyes. "My gift was stolen from me 50 years ago, as you well know."

"And it can be returned."

"It was never yours to take," he seethed.

"We couldn't have you creating a new coven, Aro, and risk you turning against us. You knew too much. We had to cripple you the only way we could."

"I see."

"We did let you leave with your life. Was that not generous enough?" Marcus asked.

"I had no interest in turning against the Volturi. You knew that."

"One can never be too careful," Caius said.

No, one couldn't be too careful, especially, when all one cared about was power.

"Let's let bygones be bygones," Marcus beseeched. "We have more important things to discuss."

He raised an expectant eyebrow. "Such as?"

"We recently discovered a spy in our midst," Marcus replied wearily.

Of course. They needed him to read the spy for information. "Is he not cooperating? Can you not make him tell you what you wish to know?"

"Unfortunately, we cannot."

Locking eyes with Marcus, Aro wondered if he was always going to be the Volturi's puppet. It was ironic that he was supposed to be the leader, and yet he was just as caged as a member of the guard. "And if I refuse to help you?"

A harsh smile turned Marcus' twisted features into something vile. "Then the girl will die."

Bella's heartbeat stuttered in her chest.

A growl ripped its way up Aro's throat. "I won't let you touch her."

A delighted laugh escaped Marcus' mouth. "You have known this insignificant human for a day, and already she has your loyalty. Alice said you would be protective of the girl, but it is so fascinating to see it in person."

"I mean it, Marcus. I will kill you before I let you harm a hair on her head."

Marcus' amused smile didn't falter. "How do you propose to stop me? I have the upper hand, brother. You are powerless."

Marcus was right. He _was powerless_. He almost laughed at the thought. Him, a former leader of the Volturi, was helpless.

Turning his head to look at Bella, he tried to reassure her with his eyes. He hated how pale she looked. Her body trembled, and he had to fight the urge to comfort her, all the while knowing it would give Marcus and the coven more power over him. He couldn't let them see how much he cared for her. They knew too much already.

"Bella stays with me," he demanded. "Everywhere I go, she goes."

"Of course," Marcus agreed easily enough. "If that is what you wish."

"Alright then. First, you're going to have to return what you stole."

"Jane," Caius said softly. "Go get Nathan."

Jane did as she was told, leaving the group, awaiting her return, in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks everyone for reading! I wanted to post another chapter because lately I haven't been updating regularly. Also, don't expect this story to be completely like Twilight. Bella's gift is going to be a little different. Now you should understand why Aro wasn't able to read Bella when he touched her. The Volturi took his gift from him! You'll learn more about Nathan's power in the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan stood tall in the entryway, a smug grin plastered on his snooty face. He had been more than happy to take Aro's gift away from him all those years ago. "Well, well, well...you're back."

Aro clenched his jaw shut, doing his best to remain calm, despite the voice in his head that begged him to pop Nathan's head off in a fit of rage. "Nathan," he acknowledged through gritted teeth.

"You've been brought here to return Aro's gift," Marcus informed the lanky vampire.

"Is that wise, Master?" Nathan asked all innocent concern.

Aro growled a warning. Nathan's answering smile only served to stir his ire.

"It is not your concern," Marcus replied. "Do as your told."

Bowing his head respectively, Nathan stepped towards Aro, a hint of mischief hidden in the depths of his red irises. "Of course, Master. I just hope I can do it. Aro's gift has been locked away for a very long time."

"How an imbecile like you came to be a member of the Volturi, I'll never know," Aro muttered.

"There are a lot of things you don't know," Nathan stated. "Though you've always been a tad slow."

Caius sighed. "Get on with it, Nathan."

Chuckling softly, he closed his eyes and reached out with his hand to grasp Aro's shoulder. A surge of electricity shot through Aro, sending delicious tingles up and down his spine. A sense of completeness encompassed him, making it difficult to remain upright- the relief was so great.

When the world finally righted itself, Aro opened his eyes and looked over at Nathan, tilting his head in grudging thanks. His gaze settled on Bella then, only to see her barely standing herself. Her legs were unsteady, and her eyes were slipping closed every few seconds. He realized-albeit belatedly- that she needed sleep.

"Where are you keeping the spy?" he asked.

"In the dungeons, at present," Marcus replied.

"I'm going to need a room. In a few hours, I'll visit the prisoner, and get you the information you want," Aro stated authoritatively.

"Jane will take you to your old chambers." Marcus got to his feet. "Will that suffice?"

"No." Aro had no intention of ever setting foot in that room again.

"No?"

Ignoring the disapproval on Marcus' face, Aro stood his ground. He refused to back down to his old friend. Once upon a time, Aro had been Marcus' equal, and he would be damned if he cowered before the vampire now. "I'll take a room on the 4th floor."

Marcus stared him down, but he eventually nodded his head. "Very well. Jane will guide you."

"That won't be necessary," Aro said, already moving to pick Bella up. She stiffened in his grip, and he worried that she would make a scene, but she kept quiet and let him pull her close.

"Be back in 8 hours," Caius commanded, leaving no room for argument. "The human should be well-rested by then."

Having no polite response to give, Aro left the room and made his way towards the staircase.

"Are they going to let me go after you give them what they want?" Bella asked quietly.

He kept his gaze trained straight ahead, too much of a coward to face her fear head-on. Honestly, he didn't know what they were going to do with either of them. He doubted they would just let him go, but he couldn't say for sure. They _had_ let him leave 50 years ago. As for Bella, she was here to get him to cooperate.

"Don't be scared," he replied reassuringly. "I'll take care of you. No matter what happens, I will keep you safe."

He heard her sharp intake of breath; he could feel the tension vibrate off her young body. "I don't need you to take care of me," she replied defiantly.

The heat in her voice brought a smile to his lips. She was a feisty thing. "You are a fragile human in a den full of vampires, love. You need someone to keep the bloodthirsty creatures at bay."

"You're one of those creatures," she reminded him, her voice hard.

"And yet, I have no intention of harming you."

He waited for her response, but she stayed silent for what felt like forever. He wanted to know if she believed him. Did she trust that she was safe with him? He hoped so. He hated thinking that she was afraid of him.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you feel the need to protect me?"

 _Because you're mine_ , he thought.

"Aro?" she prompted.

He forced his eyes to meet hers. "You're what I've been looking for."

She pulled back, disbelief written all over her face. "You don't even know me."

How much should he tell her? If he wanted her to trust him, then he needed to be honest with her. But could he do that? Could he open himself up to her? Did he have a choice? No, not if he wanted her, and he did want her.

"I felt something when I saw you, Bella. I _felt_ something."

He had been numb for so long that he'd forgotten what it felt like to feel alive. It was a shock to his system-a shock that he would gladly experience everyday if it meant Bella was in his life.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, unsure and more than a little scared.

He grinned down at her. "I want to get to know you."

"And what about what I want?" she retorted, her spunk suddenly returning. "Does that matter at all?"

Frowning, he paused in front of the door to their room. "And what is it that you want?"

Her hands pushed against his chest then, her fingers digging into the fabric of his dress shirt viciously. It didn't hurt him but based on the look she was giving him, she wanted it to hurt. He put her down but made sure that he stood between her and any chance of escape- not that she would get very far regardless.

"I want to go home!" she yelled. "I want out of this nightmare." Her back thumped against the door, and she slid down the piece of wood, her face scrunching up as if she was trying not to cry.

"Hey," he murmured, lowering himself to the balls of his feet.

Her breath hitched, and her hands turned to fists in her lap. "This is your fault," she whispered. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

The pain was instantaneous. It barreled through his chest like a bullet. She hated him, and he couldn't blame her for it. He wanted to yell and shout that she was being unfair, but he couldn't. "You're right," he agreed. "It's my fault."

She lifted her head up at that, surprise making an appearance in those expressive eyes of hers. After a moment, she said, "You're eyes...they're red."

So much had happened that he'd completely forgotten about the contacts he'd put in hours earlier. His venom must have disintegrated them, though he supposed it hardly mattered now. Bella already knew what he was- there was no reason to hide the truth from her any longer.

"Do they bother you?" he asked.

The way she was looking at him made him want to hide his face from her prying eyes. He was afraid to hear her answer because he knew it would only hurt him more to hear her say that she couldn't stand to look into his demon eyes.

"Yes," she said, unforgivably honest.

Pushing the hurt away, he turned his face to the side. "I can procure more contacts," he promised. "When you wake up, they won't be red anymore."

Her eyes were getting heavy-lidded, reminding him that she needed to rest. It wouldn't do for her to collapse on him. "Come on," he encouraged gently. "Let's get you to bed."

"I'm not tired," she replied.

He smirked at the petulance in her voice. "Of course not," he agreed soothingly.

He picked her up using his vampire speed. By the time she thought to protest, she was already lying in the king size bed. He smothered a laugh when she glared up at him. She was about as intimidating as a baby bunny.

"Rest," he purred in her ear.

On the cusp of sleep, she reached out to him and stopped his retreat with a soft, "Wait."

Bending to tower over her, he asked, "Yes, Bella?"

"What if the nightmares find me?"

He knew she wasn't really looking to him for comfort- she was exhausted and, therefore, unguarded. He just happened to be the only one around that could say something reassuring, but that didn't matter really. It didn't stop him from pretending that she wanted _him_ to protect her.

"They won't find you. Not while I'm around, my Bella," he reassured her, running a finger down the length of her cheek.

Mumbling something unintelligible, she rubbed her face against the Egyptian cotton sheets. "Thank you, Jaden."

Just like that, his fantasy popped like a balloon. Jaden...a boy's name.

Anger, so much anger. It wrapped him up in its grip, and he had to flash out into the hallway before he destroyed their room. As it was, he felt like he could tear down the entire castle without a second thought.

He was attempting get control over his temper when he felt Jane step up behind him. He didn't need to see her face to know she was mocking him. "Go away, Jane," he growled.

"So the girl has a lover?" she asked, malicious glee darkening her bell-like voice.

"I said go."

He felt her oppressive energy mix with his. "I can make it better. Remember? I used to always make it better."

He jerked away when her hand landed between his shoulder blades. "Do not touch me, Jane," he warned.

"What's the matter, Aro?" she taunted. "Your human doesn't want you. Why shouldn't you take what I'm offering?"

With a fierce cry, he turned on her and backhanded her across the face. "Shut up," he seethed. "I don't want you. I've never wanted you. You were a distraction, Jane. Nothing more."

"Fine," she hissed.

That's when the pain struck. She pushed out with her power, and he fell to the floor. She got down on one knee and leaned in. "She's never going to want you. You're a monster, Aro, and no one good ever chooses the monster."

With that, she walked away. He was left on the floor, trying his best to block out what she'd said, because he was afraid it was the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Bella opened her eyes, he'd been watching her for hours. She slept peacefully the entire night, most likely too tired to dream. A few mumbled words escaped her bow-shaped lips, but she didn't say anything that gave him any hints as to who Jaden was, which brought about a mixture of relief and disappointment. He couldn't decide which emotion was stronger. If he heard her say that boy's name again, he would...well, he would probably lose it.

When her gaze collided with his, he was struck by her innocence. She was so young, so beautiful. "Good morning," he murmured.

Sucking in a mouthful of air, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice rough from sleep.

"9 in the morning," he replied, pointing at the new digital clock he'd placed on the nightstand for her.

She carded her hand through her thick curls. "I'm still..." she shook her head. "I still can't believe this is happening."

A few seconds later, she sighed and looked at him from across the room. "You look like shit," she said. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"Vampires don't require sleep," he informed her.

Eyes widening, she gaped at him. "You don't sleep? Like ever?"

Somehow he couldn't keep his distance when it came to her. Her continuous rejection of him didn't matter when she was looking at him like she was now.

Giving in to the desire to be near her, he got up and made his way towards her. He sat at the bottom of the bed, careful not to crowd her. "Never," he whispered conspiratorially.

"That sounds...exhausting."

He couldn't contain his laughter. "It can be," he admitted. "At first, it was very strange."

She gave him a considering look, before glancing down at the navy blue bedspread. "How does that work exactly?"

Leaning in, he tilted his head questioningly. "How does what work?"

"How does one become a vampire?" she asked.

He considered the question. "Turning a human takes a lot of control. Once we taste human blood, we have a difficult time stopping."

"So you were bitten?" She didn't even tried to hide her disgust.

"Yes," he replied. "Lucky for me, my creator was strong enough to stop before he killed me."

She opened her mouth as if to reply, but she closed it just as quickly. He could see the wheels turning in her head, but he waited for her to say something, rather than push her for a response.

"And how long have you been a vampire?" she finally asked.

His answer was automatic. "70 years."

He watched her get up from the bed. She was still wearing the sundress from yesterday. "That's a long time," she acknowledged softly.

Curious, he kept his gaze trained on her as she explored the large bedroom, eventually coming to the door that led into the walk-in closet. He had the human receptionist, Jen, pick up some things for Bella a few hours ago, and he hoped Jen had picked out things Bella would want to wear. It was important she felt comfortable during her stay here because her comfort meant everything.

Pulling a pair of dark-wash jeans from the hanger, she set about looking for an appropriate top to match. Enthralled, he couldn't look away from her as she rifled through the clothes he'd bought for her.

"You're taking all of this extremely well," he commented, heading for the closet, in order, to be closer to her.

Settling on a plain white, v-neck shirt, she turned around to face him, her selections crushed in her tight grasp. "I don't think I've fully comprehended the fact that I'm stuck here, surrounded by mythical creatures."

"Not mythical, love," he reminded gently.

"Right," she muttered. "Not mythical."

They stood there, staring at each other, both unsure of what to do or say. Finally, she pushed past him and made a beeline for the bathroom. He let her pass, inhaling her natural scent- flowers and sunshine- as she flew by him.

Though she had shut the door behind her, he could hear her dress hit the tiled floor. He swallowed and forced himself to sit in the armchair by the door, lest he do something stupid, like follow her into the bathroom.

By the time she re-emerged, he'd become a frozen statue, too scared to even move. He refused to force himself on her, no matter how much he wished to take her without a second thought. Reluctantly, he looked over at her, instantly mesmerized by the way her jeans fit her curves perfectly.

"Thanks for the clothes," she said, smiling the tiniest bit at him.

The feeling that exploded in his chest made it impossible for him to stay seated, so he sprung to his feet, scaring her in the process. Freezing, he held an open hand out towards her. "I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Struggling to calm her racing pulse, she said, "You move so fast."

A knock on the door drew his attention away from her. "Who is it?" he called out, though he already knew it was Alec. He didn't want to leave Bella, so he was stalling and doing a bad job of it.

He could practically see the boy roll his eyes through the wooden door. "It's Alec. Marcus is getting impatient."

"I'll be right out," he replied curtly.

"You're going to interrogate their prisoner?" Bella guessed.

He nodded. "I won't be gone long."

"I thought you wanted me to go wherever you went," she said, wringing her hands.

He couldn't tell whether she was scared to be left alone, or if she was scared he would force her to go with him. "It wouldn't be safe for you to come with me this time," he told her hesitantly.

She didn't reply. Her eyes fluttered around the room nervously; her heart was pumping overtime. Taking a chance, he stepped into her space and cupped her cheek in his hand. She stiffened like she did every time he touched her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just..." she crossed her arms defensively. "Is it safe _in here_?"

It warmed him to know she felt safer with him rather than without him. "I wouldn't leave you if I felt you wouldn't be protected, Bella," he reassured her. "There will be a guard standing outside your door while I'm gone."

Making a face, she asked, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? What makes you think the guard won't hurt me?"

"Because I used to be friends with this particular guard. I trust him to take care of you in my absence."

Huffing, she stormed away from him, throwing her hands up in the air. "That's good to know. You trust him, so I guess I should just trust him, too, huh?"

He didn't know if he should find her lack of faith in him amusing or insulting. Remembering that she hardly knew him, he decided not to take it personally. "Believe me, when I say that your safety is my top priority. I won't let any harm come to you."

"You keep saying that."

"And I will keep saying it until you believe me," he replied honestly.

"Okay, fine." She paced the length of the room twice. "If I'm going to be stuck in here, can I at least have some art supplies?" she asked suddenly.

"Everything you need is in the back of the closet," he informed her, reveling in her look of delighted surprise.

Smiling, he motioned for her to go see for herself. "I will be back soon, alright?"

Looking conflicted, she took a few steps towards the closet. "Soon?" she questioned, seeking confirmation.

"Soon," he promised.

Once she nodded, he stepped out into the hall and motioned for Demetri to step out of the shadows. Alec kept quiet while Aro gave Demetri stern instructions. When he was satisfied Demetri understood what would happen if anything should happen to Bella, he allowed Alec to lead him towards their destination.

"I never thought you would stoop so low," Alec commented, breaking the silence when they'd reached the dungeon.

Having nothing to say, Aro kept walking.

"You've let a _human girl_ make you weak. The Aro I know, the one that killed his sister with his bare hands, would have never-"

Alec didn't get to finish his sentence because Aro had his hands around the other vampire's neck. "Never speak of Didmye," he growled fiercely.

Smirking, Alec looked unconcerned. "Haven't gotten over that have you? Does the girl know?" he asked.

"I would imagine not," he went on. "It's not something you would want to share with a lover. She would probably never sleep again, too afraid that she would suffer your sister's fate."

Control snapping, he wrenched Alec's arm from its socket, smiling when the boy threw back his head and roared in pain. "I did warn you," he said darkly, releasing the boy with a shove.

Alec snapped his teeth. "You shouldn't have done that."

Aro waited for his senses to leave him, but nothing happened, and the reason for that made an appearance a couple of seconds later. "Not now, Alec," Nathan stated. "Our master won't take kindly to you torturing his guest. You should go reattach your arm, and report back to Marcus."

Following orders, Alec stalked back to where his arm was, snarling as he passed by Aro.

"You haven't lost your temper, I see," Nathan observed.

"Take me to the prisoner," Aro commanded, having no desire to make small talk.

"Still haven't forgiven me for taking your power?"

"I said take me to the prisoner!" he roared.

Unperturbed, Nathan started walking down the stone steps. "Okay, okay."

The long passageway eventually came to a dead end, and there, at the end, stood a tall, bulky vampire. Aro didn't recognize his face, so he assumed he had joined the Volturi after he had left.

"This is Ken," Nathan introduced. "He joined the coven 10 years ago. His gift has allowed us to keep the prisoner alive."

"What's his power?" he asked.

"He can freeze his victims, making them immobile."

Slightly impressed, Aro nodded his head in greeting. "Let me in," he ordered.

The large vampire stood to the side obediently, and Aro pushed the steel door open. The room was empty- it didn't contain any furniture. The prisoner was sitting in the far left corner, head bowed, jaw tense. He didn't outwardly acknowledge Aro's presence, but Aro knew better.

He studied the man silently, seeing nothing of interest beyond the fact that the prisoner was a rather scruffy looking vampire. His hair was dark and messy, and he had fine lines bracketing his eyes and mouth.

"So you're the reason I got dragged back to Volterra," he mused, decidedly unimpressed.

The prisoner didn't move a muscle.

"You must have a strong will to be able to withstand the Volturi's torture," he commented softly.

Nothing.

Aro's hand shook as it reached for the prisoner's shoulder. He hadn't done this in years. It used to be like a drug for him. The power would consume him, and he would drown in his victim's memories, using their feelings and emotions to make up for the emptiness that gnawed away at him.

When his fingers brushed against the prisoner, the vampire's eyes shot up, and Aro was pulled into the man's head. He saw a young boy grow up into a man. He saw a woman, with curly hair, smile. A baby girl was born a few years later. The memories turned dark soon after that. The woman left, taking the baby with her. There was only pain, and anger, and loneliness after that.

Gasping, Aro shot back, severing their connection. His eyes drilled into the prisoner's sunken eyes, too shocked to keep himself from staggering backwards. "Charlie Swan," he whispered, disbelieving.

* * *

 **A/N - Dun dun dun! Lol, I have to thank Angy2015! She's been a huge help. :) And I want to thank you guys for the lovely reviews, and for just reading the story in the first place.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So that's it?" Charlie asked, a sardonic grin almost enough to mask the fear in his eyes. "You know everything now?"

Aro stood over Charlie's hunched form and wondered how he was going to tell Bella that, in fact, her father was still alive. At the moment, all he could manage was a blank stare and an empty mind, but eventually, he was able to pull the loose threads of his sanity back together, and said, "You're supposed to be dead."

Charlie laughed, the sound harsh in the damp cell. "I wish I was."

"Sulpicia," he whispered. "She was your creator." It wasn't a question. He'd seen the familiar face in Charlie's memories.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Did you know her?"

"I did once, yes," he replied dully.

"Can't say I was very fond of her," Charlie mumbled under his breath.

She hadn't been merciful to the Chief of Police 10 years ago. He'd been patrolling around town when she'd appeared out of nowhere, standing in the middle of the road, and not showing any signs of moving. Charlie had slammed on his breaks and got out to see what her problem was, which is when she'd made her move.

Aro bent down, so he was on the same level as the trapped vampire. "Then we already have something in common, Charlie."

"Excuse me?"

Ignoring his incredulous tone, Aro stared into the eyes of Bella's father. "I know everything about you," he informed the vampire. "I know everything."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Charlie asked angrily.

It was a good question. To be completely honest, he wasn't sure why he hadn't gone back upstairs and told Marcus and Caius everything. It most likely had to do with Bella- he didn't think he could face her knowing that her father was downstairs, awaiting his execution. On the other hand, what was he supposed to do?

Staring down at the wet ground, he sighed. "I'm the reason you were turned." It was as good a place to start as any, he supposed.

When Charlie didn't respond, Aro lifted his head and their gazes collided. Charlie was watching him, his expression thoughtful. "How do you mean?" he asked after a long pause.

"Sulpicia was my wife," Aro replied. "I left the Volturi about 50 years ago. The reason she was in Forks was because she was searching for me."

Charlie shook his head, confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

It wasn't wise for him to mention Bella, yet. If the Volturi found out their connection with each other, they would exploit it. "I need you to trust me," he said.

"Why?" 10 years in the police force had made Charlie a wary man.

"I want to help you," he replied honestly.

"And why is that?"

Aro got to his feet. "My reasons are my own." He glanced around the dank cell before settling his eyes back on Charlie. "Will you accept my help?"

Mouth open, Charlie stared up at him. He didn't say anything for awhile, and Aro wondered if he ever would when he finally said, "I suppose I could use some assistance."

Aro fought back a smile, pleased. "I'll be back later. Don't say anything to anyone, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand."

Pushing the door open, he strolled nonchalantly past Ken, determined to get back to the Hall and win Marcus and Caius over. By the time he'd walked through the ornate double doors, he had a well-detailed, thought-out speech ready for the Volturi leaders to hear.

"He wants to take my place," Aro informed the room as soon as he'd cleared the entryway.

It wasn't anywhere close to the truth, but the truth would have Charlie beheaded and burned to ash by the end of the hour. The lies he planned to feed Marcus would ensure Charlie's safety, and it might get him out of Volterra sooner.

Arching a bushy eyebrow, Marcus waited expectantly. "And?"

"He desires to lead by your side," Aro continued. "He means no harm to the Volturi."

"And yet, he was caught coercing information out of a guard," Caius said sarcastically.

Aro nodded. "He wished to know where I was, yes?"

"That's correct," Marcus' voice rumbled loudly throughout the large room.

"His intention was to figure out if I planned to return anytime soon. He hopes to move up the ranks, so to speak."

Caius frowned. "His deceit will result in his death, then. We have no place for liars and sneaks."

Aro stepped forward. "His death would be a grievous waste. You are aware of his gift?"

"Hypnotic vision," Marcus answered, seemingly growing bored with the conversation.

"It's a fascinating ability," Aro mused. "Since the prisoner doesn't wish to use his power against you, I cannot imagine why you would terminate such a powerful ally."

"You believe he can be trusted?" Caius questioned.

"I _know_ he can be trusted," Aro replied confidently. "I have seen his devotion to the Volturi's cause. He would make an excellent addition to the coven."

Caius looked dubious, but Aro could see Marcus considering his words carefully. "We must give it some thought," he spoke after a moment's pause.

"May I return to my room while you make your final decision?" Aro asked, his tone becoming impatient. He missed Bella's calming presence.

"You do not wish to say anything else in the prisoner's defence?"

Aro fixed his eyes on Marcus. "I trust that you will make the right decision, though I would like to remind you that he withstood days of torture."

"Why should that matter?" Caius demanded.

"A will as strong as his..." Aro trailed off, smirking, "rather remarkable, don't you think?"

With that, he spun on his heel and made his way back to the room he shared with Bella. He heard her steady heartbeat when he was at the bottom of the staircase. Making eye-contact with Demetri, he nodded for the other vampire to leave. He opened the door quietly, hesitantly, feeling as if he was invading her privacy somehow.

She was standing in front of a large canvas, completely focused on the painting before her. It was the _painting_ that had him frozen just inside the room, however. A dark swirl of color featured him in all his ferocious glory, and he was clutching Bella to his chest, but his embrace was not loving. In the picture, he was holding her tightly in his grasp, unwilling to let her go as he sucked the life out of her.

"Bella," he choked out, completely taken aback.

Whirling around, her fearful eyes met his- she'd been crying.

He closed the distance between them, all the while glaring at the offending painting. "Is this how you see me?" he asked, pointing at the canvas accusingly.

He was a bloody fool. He had thought he was making progress with her, but obviously, he'd been deluding himself. She couldn't possibly feel safe with him if she could paint such a picture.

The hand holding the brush trembled, and she turned back to face her creation. She cleared her throat and slid the brush down to add more shadow to his face. "I haven't decided how I see you," she said at last. "It's strange because you remind me of someone I used to know."

Ignoring the fact that he practically oozed bitterness, he asked, "Jaden?"

Brush freezing against the canvas, her shoulders shook like sobs were wracking her body. "How do you know about him?"

"You spoke of him in your sleep," he replied hatefully, storming to whisk the utensil from her hand, not wanting her to spend one more second on the wretched piece.

Her eyes were a million miles away. "He was always so angry, like you," she spoke softly.

Her use of past tense caught his attention. "Was?"

Staring sightlessly at the wall in front of her, more tears than he could count fell from her red-rimmed eyes. "He's dead."

Elation coursed through his veins, blinding him with its intensity. The boy- whoever he was to her- was dead. He wouldn't have to compete with a past lover, for which he was extremely grateful. He hated the man, and he found joy in his death. The pain on her face cut his relief short, however. Try as he might, he couldn't find happiness in her pain.

"B-Bella-"

"Why do you dislike this painting?" she asked suddenly, demanding an answer.

Frustrated, he dragged a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "Because I would never do that to you."

"You don't even know me!" she screamed, pushing the easel to the ground in a fit of rage.

No, he didn't know her, but he wanted to. Couldn't she see that? Couldn't she see he was trying? Or could she not see past his pale skin and razor sharp teeth? "But I would like to," he beseeched. "Will you let that happen? Will you give me a chance?"

Face hardening, she crossed her arms over her chest, staring him down like she wanted to pierce him through with her gaze. "Do you know how difficult it is for me to _want_ you near me? I had this impression of you when we first met, and I liked you- I wanted to get to know you...but now I'm torn between feeling safe around you, and feeling utter terror at what you are, what you're capable of. "

Lowering himself to his knees, he looked up at her imploringly. "See me then. I-I will show you who I am. Flay me open, Bella Swan, and _see_ me."

He was begging a mere human for acceptance, and he felt no shame. Basking in her light, he was reborn. He couldn't live in the dark any longer, he refused, because he finally knew what he was missing- Bella. She was going to save him; she was his second chance, and he would do whatever it took to win her over.

"What do you think I can do for you, Aro?" she asked, brows furrowing.

"You're my angel; my hope for a better future."

Her reaction was immediate. "I'm no one's angel," she said stonily.

"You're mine," he whispered. "You're my last chance at redemption."

Brushing the tears away, she crumpled to the floor just a couple feet away from him, her energy depleted. "I can't save you," she insisted softly. "I couldn't save him, and I can't save you."

Snarling, he grabbed her wrists, drunk with the need to have her skin touching his. "Forget about him."

"You're a selfish bastard," she whimpered, watching him with a tired sort of hate.

"Yes," he growled in her face. "I'm the most selfish bastard that has ever walked the face of this earth, and I don't care. I need you dammit."

Tilting her chin defiantly, she jerked in his grasp. "Let me go," she hissed viciously.

He allowed her to scramble away from him. 'With time, you will come to understand," he said, though he mostly said it to reassure himself.

"Oh, I understand." She stepped back until her knees hit the edge of the bed. "I'm your prisoner."

Sighing, he leapt to his feet. "I would rather you not see it like that. It's not the truth."

"Tell me how it's not then," she snapped.

"If anyone is the prisoner here, it's me," he replied calmly. "I'm yours, Bella. I was yours from the start."

There was no mercy in her eyes. "You should choose someone who wants you."

Bleeding internally, he gave her a weary smile. "I'm afraid it's too late, Bella. It's far too late."

* * *

 **A/N - The real reason Charlie's in Volterra will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Aro strode down the steps, doing his utmost best to remain calm, despite the fact that Bella was beside him, not saying a word. Her stony silence had lasted for hours. While she stared at the tan walls, he stared at her. Every once and a while she would glance at him from out of the corner of her eye, but when they made eye-contact, she would quickly look away.

They spent their time that way until Jane came and collected them. When they entered the hall, Aro walked past the blonde and made his way to the front of the room. The sooner they got this resolved, the sooner he would be able to leave this bloody city, or so he told himself.

He widened his stance. "I assume you've made your decision."

Marcus got to his feet, slowly, as if his bones hurt from the effort. "We have," he replied calmly. "The prisoner will live."

Relief shot through Aro, sending a wave of giddy triumph through him. "I knew you would make the right decision," he said.

Caius rolled his eyes. "It's so good to know we haven't disappointed you," he replied sarcastically.

Raising a quieting hand, Marcus directed his gaze towards Aro. "You wish to leave now," he guessed.

"Yes." Aro's shoulders stiffened in anxious anticipation.

He watched Marcus stroll down the steps. The vampire eyed him, his gaze considering, intense, and as he moved to stand directly in front of him, Marcus reached out to lay a concerned hand on his shoulder. "How long will you run from the past, brother? Didyme would not want that for you."

Forcing himself to stay still, he contained the growl caught in his throat. Marcus knew better than to bring up Didyme. "Do not speak of things you know nothing about," he said hoarsely.

Sighing, Marcus stepped to the side, his stare focusing on Bella. Aro kept himself from pushing his old friend away from the girl's face. Her dark eyes were wide, and while she didn't shake or tremble, he knew she was afraid.

"Is there any way we can tempt _you_ to stay, my dear?" he asked.

Aro wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that Bella stood her ground, rather than cower back in fear. He half-expected her to hide behind him because he was sure she was more wary of Marcus than she was of him. At least he hoped she felt that way.

"No." Her voice rang throughout the hall- firm and resolute.

"That's too bad," he murmured. "I am sure we could find a place for you among our guard."

In answer, Bella turned her face to the side, her expression carefully indifferent.

Not turning away from her, Marcus directed his comment to Aro. "What do you plan to do with her, Aro?"

He had no clue what he would do with her, or more importantly, what she would do with him. Right now, she had to stay with him out of survival, but if they allowed them to leave, what would keep her by his side? Sure, he could easily keep her near, but he doubted she would be happy if he forced himself on her.

"I don't plan _to do_ anything with her, Marcus. Bella isn't a possession; she's a human being."

Bella's head whipped around as if his answer wasn't what she'd been expecting. Under the circumstances, he didn't think there was any other answer to give- it was important that Marcus thought they were a team.

"You are well aware of the rules, brother."

The rules. Yes, how could he have forgotten?

"Rules?" Bella questioned, her voice impressively steady.

Smirking, Caius floated down the platform to circle their little group. "Humans are not allowed to know of our existence. It is far too dangerous."

The only sound in the great room was the beating of Bella's heart. The sweat forming on her forehead, sweetened the smell of her blood and a few of the guards inhaled deeply, moving closer to her, their eyes taking on a predatory gleam.

When they got a little too close, Aro lunged for them, bearing his teeth in a snarl so fierce they paused in their advance. "You will not touch her," he commanded.

Caius chuckled as if it was all some hilarious joke, but Aro refused to back down.

"So protective," Marcus observed quietly. "Perhaps an exception could be made."

"There are no exceptions to the law, Marcus," Caius sternly reminded his fellow leader.

"I will not force her to choose this life," Aro stated. "But you have my word- our secret will remain safe."

"And how can you promise such a thing?" Caius retorted. "Rumor has it she wants nothing to do with you. What would stop her from revealing our secret?"

Bella looked at Aro, then at the blonde vampire eyeing her with disdain. "You have my word- I won't tell anyone about what I've learned."

He couldn't help but be proud over how she conducted herself. Her fiery spirit didn't falter, even when Marcus wrapped his bony hand around her upper arm, pulling her non-too-gently closer to his person.

Aro flashed to stand behind her, glaring fiercely at Marcus.

"Do not interfere," Caius warned, his face alight with a dark sort of amusement.

"Aro," she whispered, her voice thin.

"Why should we trust in your word, my dear?" Marcus asked, playfully curious, though there was a definite warning in his tone.

Aro placed a hand on the small of her back, silently comforting. Her stiff muscles loosened up a bit at the touch, which he stored away for later.

"I-I have no reason to tell anyone," she said, breathless.

Smiling as if she was a child, he bent his head to whisper in her ear, "Tell me, Miss Swan, whose fault is it that you're here?"

Aro froze, and Bella jerked her face away from Marcus. When she refused to answer, Marcus' grip tightened, and Aro knew there would be marks on her ivory skin later. He growled at the thought, which made Marcus direct his gaze towards him.

"Answer the question," the red-eyed vampire demanded.

She sucked in a lungful of air before saying, "I believe it's your fault."

Marcus was still looking at Aro when she uttered those damning words, and Aro didn't have time to school his look of surprise. He had expected her to blame him, because in a way it was his fault. She would have never gotten dragged into this mess if he hadn't approached her.

Eyes calculating, Marcus pulled back to get a better look at her face. "Do you not blame Aro, Bella?"

Huffing, she seemed to be losing her patience. "What's your point? Who cares whose fault it is?"

"Revenge, my dear," he replied silkily, "is a powerful motivator."

She lifted her face to stare Marcus in the eye. "If I told people vampires existed, do you think anyone would believe me?"

"That is a chance we cannot take," Caius interjected.

"So what?" she asked angrily. "Your solution is to kill me?"

Pausing, Marcus looked as if he was collecting his thoughts. He released Bella and drifted back to his throne. "Aro, you know we do not wish any harm to come to you or Bella," he started. "That is why we are prepared to offer you a choice."

Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist from behind, delirious with the desire to have her pressed up against him. For once, she sunk into his embrace and even went so far as to place her hand over his.

"What are our choices?" he asked warily.

"It is fairly simple really. You and Bella are welcome to stay here; if you choose that path, she will be allowed to remain human. However, if you choose to leave, then she will have to be turned." Elbows resting on each side of his throne, Marcus steepled his fingers together. "Those are your choices."

Their choices weren't really choices at all. He couldn't stay in Volterra, and Bella couldn't become a vampire. His mind raced with possible solutions, but each time he came up empty.

"What will you choose, brother?" Marcus prompted after several long minutes of tense silence.

He couldn't really comprehend the question until Bella twisted around in his grasp, her body pressed tightly against his. Her dark eyes were framed by those thick eyelashes of hers, and he couldn't think straight when she was silently begging him to fix everything. She needed him to protect her, even if that meant he would have to sacrifice his sanity to do so.

There really was only one choice.

"We'll stay," he said.

Bella sighed and slumped against him.

Both Marcus and Caius smiled serenely. They didn't bother to hide their delight, which Aro had a hard time not tearing them to pieces for. They were treating him like their property; acting as if they could pull the puppet strings, and he would dance for them. They used his affections for Bella to their advantage, which was cunning- something he would have done years ago, but now it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Perhaps Bella would prefer to lay down for a bit?" Marcus suggested. "We will need you back here tonight for when we release the prisoner."

Taking Bella's hand, he started for the door. "Very well."

He led them back to the room, silently resigning himself to the foreseeable future. It wasn't until they got back to their room, that Bella pulled away from him, which only served to make him angrier. Of course, she couldn't stand to touch him, even after he just gave up any and all chance of freedom.

Slamming the door closed behind him, he stormed over to the dresser and pushed it over. The wood splintered and broke, the material not strong enough to withstand his anger. He was heading for the drapes when he felt her soothing presence surround him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Spinning around, he faced her, only to cringe when he noticed how she shrunk back. He stifled the urge to apologize, and instead waited patiently for her continue with whatever she had to say.

"I know you don't want to be stuck here," she said after a moment.

Laughing bitterly, he drug his hand down the length of his face. "You're right- I don't want to be stuck here."

She took a hesitant step closer as if he might attack at any sudden movement. Her hand reached out to lay against his un-beating heart. "Thank you, Aro."

Floored, he stood frozen in the middle of the room, uncertain of what to say in response to her gratitude.

"Bella," he rasped, feeling completely vulnerable before her.

"Who is Didyme?" she questioned.

He looked at her, stunned. "What?"

Not backing down, she took a step closer. "I heard Marcus say that name. Is she the reason you don't want to stay here?"

Shaking his head, he turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."

She didn't say anything for a while. He thought she was going to let it go when she said, "I don't expect you to confide in me, but if you ever change your mind...I'm here."

"Because you have nowhere else to go," he shot back.

Unexpectedly, she laughed. It wasn't particularly cheerful, but she laughed, nevertheless.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," she blurted out suddenly. "None of this feels real, but it is."

She laughed again when she peeked at his face.

Worried, he cupped her face in his hands, carefully studying her expression. "You're in shock."

She smiled at that. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter."

 _What a strange creature_ , he thought to himself.

It was then that he remembered the way Marcus had manhandled her earlier. Frantically, he pulled her black jacket off her shoulders, and he impatiently tugged it down her arms. The five fingerprint-shaped marks on her arm caused him to see red. How dare Marcus touch her? How dare he leave marks on her precious body?

"Aro," he heard from what sounded like a million miles away.

He couldn't seem to control the rage that took over his body. It burned him from the inside, feeling almost like the transition had. He would kill Marcus; he would tear him limb from limb, and then he would burn the dismembered body. He would love every minute of it. Maybe he would even torture him a bit before he ended him. He wouldn't feel mercy or compassion-

"Aro!"

Jolted out of his daze, he blinked several times. "I should have stopped him from hurting you."

She watched him, brows furrowed. "I can't figure you out," she mused.

"All you really need to know is that you are my main priority," he replied, pressing his fingers against the dent between her eyebrows.

"Oh, is that all I need to know?" she asked, amused.

Smiling despite himself, he ran his hand down to caress her bruised arm. "Well, there might be a few other things..."

"Like?"

Distracted by her smile, he bent down to hide his face in the crook of her neck. He reveled in the way she let him be close to her. Only a few short hours ago, she had pushed him away with hateful words, and now-now she was letting him in. It felt wonderful. He never wanted to her to shut him out again.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Why are you letting me hold you? Why are you smiling at me?"

"Because of what you did for me," she answered as if it was obvious. "I'm grateful to you for-"

Flashing several feet away, he stared at her like she had ripped his heart out of his chest. The sudden movement startled her, causing her heart to pound fast inside of her chest. He cataloged the way her head tilted to the side, curious but strangely not afraid.

"Grateful," he spat.

"Yes," she replied, uncertain. "You didn't have to help me, but you did."

"I don't need your gratitude," he snarled.

Looking confused, she tried to close the distance between them. "Why are you so angry?"

Why was he angry? _Why was he angry?_ He was angry because he wanted her to open up to him because she cared for him, not because she felt like she owed it to him. Maybe he was expecting too much, but it was hard to pace himself; especially, when everything he wanted was standing before him, completely clueless.

 _She's still adjusting_ , he chided himself. _Give her time. She doesn't understand what she means to you._

Needing some space, he shook his head and headed for the door. "I need to go see about Char-the prisoner."

He walked out, and he didn't look back. He couldn't, because if he did, he might have settled with her gratitude.


	10. Chapter 10

He walked slowly in the hopes that by the time he got down to the dungeons, he would be calmer. He didn't want to explode any more than he wanted Bella to think she owed him something. He would rather she hate him, than allow him liberties out of _gratitude._

The thought made him sick, so he pushed it to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on Charlie, who happened to be sitting in the exact same position as earlier- arms crossed, legs spread out in front of him.

"You'll be happy to know they're letting you out tonight," Aro informed him.

Thumping his head against the stone wall, Charlie sighed- long and deep. "I don't suppose they'll let me leave, will they?"

 _No one got to leave the Volturi,_ he thought to himself. They were caged and forced to do the bidding of two power-hungry creators- who liked to think they ruled the world. There was no freedom- the word simply didn't exist in this underground tomb.

"No."

"I didn't think so," he muttered. Glancing Aro's way, he asked, "What did you tell them? Not the truth, I'm guessing."

Aro smirked. "I told them you wanted to be a Volturi leader."

Snorting, Charlie shook his head in disbelief. "They bought that?"

"They trust me; they trust my power."

They had always put too much faith in him. Marcus refused to acknowledge the fact that Aro was, above all else, a selfish creature, which often meant he couldn't care less what happened to anyone else. Even back then, all that mattered was total control. The greed, the lust for power soon became too much for him to handle, and it made him commit unthinkable acts.

"When you touched me earlier," Charlie murmured, "what exactly did see you see?"

Aro imagined it was strange for Charlie. Having someone know you as well as you knew yourself would make anyone uneasy. His power violated his victims, and it never used to bother him, but looking into Charlie's haunted eyes almost made him feel ashamed of what he'd seen. But still, more than anything, he refused to be anything but honest with Bella's father.

"I saw your parents die in a cold, dreary hospital. I saw your wife leave you after a fight. She took your daughter with her. The last time you saw her, she was 5-years-old."

Aro watched him duck his head and clench his fists. After a moment of silence, Charlie cleared his throat, not even bothering to hide his discomfort. He resolutely looked him in the eye once more. "You haven't mentioned the real reason I'm here," he said.

Aro let him change the subject. Perhaps it was for the best. He wasn't prepared to tell Charlie his daughter was only 4 floors above his head. He doubted the man would take the news terribly well.

"The Volturi won't be taken down so easily," Aro warned.

"I know that now," Charlie replied. "When I came here, I wasn't sure what to expect, but, over the years, I've come to learn just how dangerous they are."

He bent his knees to put them on the same level. "Your friends, the Cullens, do not stand a chance on their own."

"No, but Carlisle won't back down. He's obsessed with ending every last member of the Volturi."

"And you agree with this goal?" Aro questioned, already knowing the answer. He'd seen Charlie's innermost thoughts, and he knew the truth.

Charlie looked him dead in the eye. "It doesn't matter. I owe Carlisle's family everything. His wife saved my life. The least I can do is help him get his revenge."

"I am truly sorry Sulpicia took Esme's life." And he was. The female vampire, at least in Charlie's mind, was a kind creature and hadn't deserved to die such a horrible a death.

"I'm not sorry they took Sulpicia's life," he replied, coldly defiant.

Aro laughed harshly under his breath. "Neither am I. The world's a better place without that witch."

"You don't care that she's dead?" Charlie asked, warily suspicious.

"There was no love in our marriage," Aro found himself confiding. "So, no. I don't regret her death."

"Why is a former leader of the Volturi helping me?" Charlie asked, his face heavy with confusion.

"Like I said before, that's my business."

Charlie turned his attention to the heavy door that separated him from the rest of the coven. "So, they're not going to kill me?"

"Not unless you do something stupid, which I advise against. My people won't be happy if they find out I lied to them," Aro warned, his face set in hard, stony lines.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful when and where I hypnotise someone next time," Charlie said wryly.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

Aro laughed, tickled. "They won't give you your power back unless they need you to use it for their purposes." He couldn't refrain from clapping his hands together- a reflex from days of old. He doubted he would ever be able to be rid himself entirely of that heartless persona.

"Welcome to Volterra, Charlie." It felt good knowing someone else was getting screwed over by the Volturi.

"I'd like to be welcomed out of Volterra," Charlie grumbled.

"They are far too greedy to let you go," Aro replied. "Your only hope lies with the Cullens."

"You've made it clear they don't stand a chance," he said, bitterly resigned.

Standing to his full height, Aro looked down his nose at Charlie. "They don't, but it is those that don't stand a chance that are often left standing when everything is said and done. They might destroy the Volturi, and if they do, the vampire world will never be the same again."

"And you will do nothing to stop us?" Charlie questioned. "You will let your people burn if it comes to that?"

"I want nothing to do with any of it," he snapped. "What happens, will happen. If the Cullens leave me alone, I will happily pretend they don't exist."

"You are not who I expected you to be," Charlie uttered, seemingly without thought.

Aro's eyebrow raised of its own accord. "No? Well, I find that I would like to be free of the Volturi, as well."

Time came to a screeching stop when a blood-curdling scream tore through the castle, making Aro's brain stutter, then race into overtime. The loud cry was filled with pain, and it undoubtedly came from Bella. He mindlessly flew through the dark tunnels and up the intricate staircases, until he came to the proper floor. To his surprise, Demetri was nowhere to be found.

Without giving it any conscious thought, Aro knocked the door down, not caring when it tore from its hinges. What he saw when he rushed into the room, made him glad he couldn't throw up because he would have- if his body still functioned like a human's.

The first thing he noticed was that Bella was tied to the bed, naked. She was spread out like a starfish, and she had tears streaming down her flushed face. A dark-hooded figure was straddling her tiny form, running his fingers up and down her exposed chest, pushing into her skin hard enough to leave angry red lines.

Feeling like a rabid animal, Aro roared and lunged. His hand grasped the back of the figure's hood, and he pulled so hard, the man's neck snapped back.

Alec.

Gnashing his teeth, he flung Alec to the side, causing the other vampire's body to fly into the wall. With a gratifying thud, Alec crumpled to the ground before jumping to his feet, a fierce snarl exploding from his mouth.

Everything happened so quickly after that. Alec narrowed his eyes, Nathan flew into the room, and Aro ran to attack the soon-to-be dead vampire. Alec's face paled when his power failed to cripple him, and he was surprised to find his arms held tightly behind his back.

"No, Aro," Nathan growled.

"Let me go," Aro snarled, ripping one of his arms free from Nathan's tight hold. "I'm going to kill him."

Alec stepped back, looking a little afraid- Aro and Nathan were standing between him and the door. But his confidence returned when Jane rushed through the door with a worried gleam in her eyes. When she took in the situation, she ran to stand by Alec's side.

"Give it back, Nathan," she demanded.

"Neither one of you are getting your powers back until we talk to Marcus and Caius," Nathan replied, his tone serious.

Aro just barely managed to get out of Nathan's grip when he swiped Aro's feet out from under him. "You can't kill him," he tried reasoning. "Marcus will be displeased."

Knowing he didn't have the skill to overtake Nathan, he pretended like he was calming down, so that when Nathan let him get to his feet, Aro rushed to grab Nathan around the neck, pushing him into the wall, hard.

"I wouldn't stand in my way if I were you," he hissed, tightening his hands around Nathan's neck.

Nathan stood stock still, refusing to back down. "Aro," he barely managed to get out. "Remember Bella."

Bella. Her tears; her fear.

Her pain.

He instantly released Nathan and turned around to face the young woman who meant everything to him. In his blinding anger, he hadn't thought to go to her, only to kill and destroy the person who dared hurt her. But now, he realized just how stupid he'd been.

"Get out," he snapped at Nathan. "Get them out of here, too. I'll be down shortly to discuss his punishment with Marcus."

"Okay. Get in here, Ken," he called, watching the twins warily.

The burly vampire stepped into the room and used his power to make the siblings do his bidding. Jane and Alec walked out into the hall- stiff and awkward; neither were in control of their bodies.

Aro resisted the urge to claw Alec's skin off his body but he refrained for Bella's sake. Instead, he grabbed Nathan's arm when he passed him by. "Find Demetri," he murmured.

Nodding, Nathan left.

Slowly, Aro made his way to Bella, cringing at the bruises already forming on her body. Thumbprints marked each perfect hip bone; lines ran down her chest and stomach. Nauseated, he stepped up to her side, hesitating to touch her. Her eyes were closed tight, and she was hiding her head the best she could in her shoulder.

"Bella," he whispered, the sound raw and broken.

Eyes flying open, she stared at him, looking so afraid, his frozen, dead heart broke in half.

"Aro," she choked out.

Using his speed, he untied her, freeing her from the too-tight bonds. "I'm so sorry," he murmured.

As soon as she could move, she curled into a tight ball, doing her best to hide from him. Fast as lightning, he reached for the bedspread and covered her body. At a loss, he stood beside the bed, looking down at her, completely frozen.

It wasn't until he heard a sob escape her that he extended his hand to rest against her heaving back. "Bella," he said softly.

Sitting up, she rocked back and forth on the bed. Her eyes found his, and she swallowed hard. "H-he said it was my f-fault."

"No." The word ripped its way up his throat like a rocket.

She pulled the blanket tighter around her, shaking her head violently. "You had to pay," she whimpered. "I ruined everything, so you had to pay. Jane loved you, so I had to pay."

Each word, each sentence was like having a hot fire iron jab him in the ribs. It hurt and it burned, but he stood there, listening to every word she gave him. It was hard to keep his distance, but he didn't think she would want him any closer, so he stayed put, aching for her.

"He said it was just a matter of time before you hurt me..."

Just like that, he forgot to keep his distance, and he climbed into bed beside her, pulling her to him. Wrapping her up in his arms, he said, "I would never hurt you like that. Do you understand me, Bella? Never."

She sat completely still in his hold for 5 seconds before she sobbed and grasped onto him like he was the only thing that was keeping her afloat. He could feel each individual finger dig into his back; he could feel her breath hit the patch of skin behind his ear.

"I-I never want to be that vul-vulnerable again," she cried.

She was breaking apart in his arms, and he didn't think he was going to be able to keep her together. He wanted to make this better, but he didn't know how. Sure, he could kill Alec, but that wouldn't make the memories go away. He could hold her until the world ended, but he couldn't erase the feel of Alec's body pressing into hers.

"Shh," he cooed. "I'm going to take care of him. He isn't going to touch you again."

Her head pushed into the crook of his neck, and her hands tightened further around his shoulders. "I still...I still feel his icy hands...touching me," she whispered, her voice devoid of emotion.

Huffing out a breath he didn't need to take, he lowered his head to rest against the top of her head. "This is my fault. I should have been with you."

Sniffling, she lifted her head to look him in the eye. A hardness was creeping over her face, like a shadow. Her eyelashes were spiked with tears, and her eyes were red when she said, "No, it's that bastards fault."

Just like that, the tears came flooding out again. She was panting, and her face was crumpling under the pressure of her pain. Jerking out of his grasp, she kept the bedspread wrapped around her body as she scrambled off of the bed. Her feet led her to the closet, and the door slammed shut behind her. 5 minutes later she reemerged, wearing a pair of jeans a tank top.

He tried to reach out to her but she evaded his grasp. "Bella."

"I need to paint," she said feverishly. "I can't..."

She shook her head. "I have to paint," she finished decidedly.

He watched her shut down, and he didn't know how to keep her from shutting him out. It hurt to see her so despondent. She wasn't okay, but she was starting to pretend she was. He could understand, but it wasn't the answer.

"I need to go talk to Marcus," he said gently. "I can't leave you here by yourself."

Running a hand through her mussed hair, she started to pace back and forth. Finally, she looked at him from across the room. "Please," she croaked. "Let me paint. I...I'll go with you after."

Her eyes were pleading, and he didn't know how to tell her no. He couldn't tell her no.

"Okay," he conceded.

"Thank you," she breathed.

With that, he sat at the bottom of the bed and watched her frantically draw what was trapped in her head out onto the canvas.


	11. Chapter 11

Aro heard the loud voices before they'd even made it halfway down the stairs. Jane was having a fit while Alec was demanding to be let go. Marcus' voice was calm, detached, but Aro knew him well enough to know he was conflicted.

Feeling Bella's eyes on him, he turned his head to return her stare. Biting her lip, she watched him, a nervous expression set on her pale face. "Don't leave me," she whispered hoarsely.

He carefully tugged her closer, kissed the top of her hair, and pulled them through the open doorway. The dark room was empty except for Marcus, Jane, Alec, Nathan, and Ken. Casting a quick glance at the twins gave him the opportunity to witness the fear lurking underneath their false bravado. Above all else, they took comfort in their position, their immortality, and now they were worried, which Aro found deeply satisfying.

"Aro, finally," Marcus spoke up. "You're presence has been greatly desired."

Bella subtly pressed closer to his side when Alec's gaze fell heavily on her form. The twin said nothing, only watched her with a blank look in his ruby eyes. Growling, Aro took a small step towards the brazen boy but was stopped by Marcus' warning glance.

"The time has come for us to decide what is to be done," Marcus said somberly.

"I am willing to strike a deal," he declared when no one looked like they were going to say anything else. Turning them from Alec and Jane, Aro locked eyes with Marcus.

"A deal," his old friend murmured.

"Yes. How much am I worth to you, my friend?" he asked, smirking knowingly.

"I believe you already know the answer to your question."

 _Good_. "I will stay with the Volturi indefinitely if you agree to make an example of Alec and Jane," he barely spoke above a murmur.

"No!" Jane gasped. "You bastard. You can't do this!" Whipping her head around, she begged Marcus with her eyes to say something to back her up, but the ancient being kept his gaze on Aro.

"You wish me to kill them," Marcus stated unquestioningly after several moments of tense silence.

"Yes," he shot back, barely able to contain his delight at the thought of their demise.

"Master," Jane started, trying for calm. "We offer the Volturi our protection through our powers. You can't have us executed."

"Silence," Marcus demanded, putting his hand up for emphasis.

"You've only got my loyalty for another 60 years at best," he decided to add. "Once Bella is dead," his jaw tightened at the words," you'll have no leverage to keep me here. This way you can ensure my loyalty throughout the ages."

Marcus squinted at him dubiously. "You would do this? You would sell yourself for revenge?" He started to close the short distance between them. "Is she worth such a high cost, my brother?"

Before he answered, he took a moment to reflect and he instantly realized Marcus was testing him. Caring for another being was a weakness, especially when the creature was a fragile human, and the Volturi despised weakness. They would not want him if they thought he was anything less than the ruthless soul they used to know. So when he bared his teeth and tightened his grip on Bella's elbow, he hoped she would understand his next words.

"No one is allowed to touch what is mine. You are well aware that I do not share."

Chuckling, Marcus nodded in agreement. "I remember your possessive nature well. But I also remember your stubborn decision to stay away and, now, you're willing to change your mind for a human girl. You cannot tell me that means nothing."

"I have had a change of heart. I have forgotten the appeal of unlimited power," he breathed passionately. "Really, I would be getting the better end of the deal, brother."

Taking a moment to let his words sink in, Marcus cut his eyes towards the siblings. "Alec and Jane are our greatest prizes, Aro. They will not be easily replaced."

"And neither will I," he retorted challengingly.

Inclining his head in acknowledgement, Marcus shot Nathan a thoughtful look. "And what do you think, Nathan? Do you believe it would be wise to accept Aro's deal?"

Shrugging, like the inane idiot Aro always knew him to be, Nathan said, "We have plenty of vampires who serve to protect your rule, master. The loss of Alec and Jane would not be as great as it would have been 50 years ago."

Snarling, Alec gnashed his teeth together. Maybe Nathan wasn't such an idiot after all.

"Very well," Marcus said, seemingly come to a decision. "You realize your bondage to the Volturi will be forever; though, things will be as they once were- you will rule at my side, brother."

Feeling the need to crawl out of his skin, Aro froze in place. "I understand."

Marcus' smile grew as the seconds ticked by. "Then I accept your deal."

A small part of Aro saw this as a strategic move. By getting rid of the twins, he would be eliminating two of the most powerful members of the Guard, therefore, helping Carlisle and his coven in their quest for revenge. If they, by some miracle, happened to destroy the Volturi, then he would once again be free. But mostly he was worried about Bella's safety, and making an example out of Alec and Jane would show the others just who they were dealing with.

"Please," Jane begged, struggling against her invisible bonds. "Don't do this. We've served you for centuries; we deserve better than this."

What little control he'd been holding onto snapped. Rushing forward, he grasped her chin, his touch intentionally rough. "You deserve exactly what I plan to give you."

"Aro," Bella said softly. "Please."

Striding forward, Marcus placed a paper-thin hand on his back. "Your pet is right, brother. We must wait. For your point to be made, we must let the whole coven witness their death."

He stepped back, hate coursing through his body. Resisting the urge to brush Marcus away, Aro turned to face Bella and felt relief when she took a small, hesitant step towards him.

"Call the meeting" he commanded. "The sooner we finish this the better."

Pulling Bella into his arms, he led her out of the suffocating room, wanting her as far away from Alec as he could get her.

"What have you done?" she asked, horror evident in her quivering voice.

"What I had to do," he replied.

"You traded your freedom for their death!" she hissed quietly. "It wasn't worth it, Aro." She turned her eyes towards the marble floor. "I'm not worth it."

"Don't ever say that to me again."

Glancing up, her eyes widened at his enraged expression. "Aro-"

Shaking his head, he wrapped his hand around her thick curls. "I regret nothing. Your safety, your...happiness is everything."

"You mean that," she whispered, searching his face for any hidden agendas.

His mouth turned up at the corners. "I do."

Heart beating faster, she trembled in his arms. "You're insane."

Sensing no fear in her eyes, he tightened his arms around her slender waist. "Yes," he admitted quietly.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she sighed. "I can't save you."

Nuzzling her cheek, he pressed himself more firmly against her small form. "That has yet to be seen, my sweet."

Taking advantage of the moment, he held her close and inhaled her addicting scent while he imagined the moment he would be able to crush Alec's throat in his hands.

* * *

 **Wow! It's been awhile. I hope everything makes sense. This isn't as long as I'd like it to be, but I'm just trying to get into the groove of writing again. Fingers crossed. Thanks, everyone, for reading. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Three rows of vampires lined the far wall, watching the scene unfold before them. The desperation in Jane's eyes made it difficult to watch, but Aro stood tall- an unmovable fortress in the face of her debilitating fear. Beside his sister, Alec was as still as a statue. He looked more like a frightened little boy, rather than the deadly, ancient being he truly was.

"My people!" Marcus' raspy voice bellowed throughout the hall. "It is a sad grievance that we have come together on this day. Two members of our family have committed a terrible crime against another respected member of our coven." His ruby gaze scanned the surrounding audience. "We are here today to right that wrong."

No one said anything; the shock of what was about to take place was too great.

"I beseech you to remember this moment, because, my people, this is what happens when someone turns against one of our own." Turning to Aro, Marcus took a step back. "Whenever you're ready, brother."

Alec's eyes were closed when he went to stand in front of him, and it was a challenge not to call him out on his cowardliness, but Aro refrained. "You're going to pay for what you did," he hissed. "The pain you inflicted on Bella will be nothing compared to the pain you will receive before you die."

Clicking his fingers, Aro smiled as part of the Guard came to his side. Eyes flicking back and forth, Alec watched the small group warily, fingers twitching by his sides. Locking eyes with him, Aro let his smile hold. "Now," he commanded.

10 vampires descended on Alec, giving the twin no time to prepare for the attack, though it wouldn't have mattered given the fact that Ken had him trapped in place. Jane's scream exploded from out of her mouth, the blast of it hitting Aro straight in the face. He could feel Bella's heartrate accelerate under his palm, though she kept completely silent.

"Please!" Alec cried out, but the only reply was Jane's whimpering.

In mere seconds, there wasn't much left of the once powerful twin; huge holes took the place of ivory skin, the smell of burning incense perfumed the air. The fire that had been lit by Alec's feet slowly climbed it's way up his mutilated body, turning his previous screams into a frenzy of screeches. The flames leapt up his legs, quickly reaching for his chest, and the effect was horrifying at best. His body was shaking; his eyes were rolling back into his head- the fire didn't care that its victim was being devoured alive.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Bella turned her head in the opposite direction. He could sense her uneasiness by the way she tightened her grip on his hand and by the way she was holding her breath.

The need to reassure her was too strong for him to ignore, so when he moved his body to partially shield her from what was happening, he moved his arm to wrap around her waist as well. "It will be over soon, Bella."

The only response she gave was a sharp nod of her head. It was then that Jane let loose a terrible cry and it was all Aro could do not to look away himself. He wasn't moved by pity or compassion, although, Jane's sobs touched a place deep inside him, because he could only imagine how hard it would be to lose someone you loved more than life. Alec, however, deserved the pain and the suffering, more than anyone Aro knew.

"Al-Alec," Jane yelled. "Alec, no!"

There was nothing left of the vampire.

Just ash on the cold floor.

Moving to stand in front of the crowd, Caius stared, unseeing, at the far wall. "It is finished."

Bella hid her face in the collar of his button down shirt. "I want to go."

The vampires were moving towards Jane, and Marcus and Caius were eyeing him and Bella, but it didn't prevent him from making a hasty exit. They hadn't even made it to the staircase when the sound of Jane's cursing was suddenly cut off, leaving the castle with an eerie, unsettling silence. He felt very little triumph, though he did feel a sense of relief because he knew Bella would be more safe within the walls of their prison.

He discreetly glanced over at the young woman beside him and he couldn't help but notice the way she seemed to have to drag herself up the stairs. Her eyes were downcasr; her mouth was pinched into a tight line, giving her the appearance of someone who was at their breaking point.

"Are you alright?"

Letting loose a deep breath, she bit her lip. "I thought I would feel," shaking her head she, laughed, "relieved."

Encouraging her to stop with a gentle hand, he turned to face her head-on. Gently cupping her jaw, he reveled in the way her heart fluttered under his touch. 'What do you feel, Bella? What is going on in that head of yours?"

She swallowed before moving closer. "I feel lost." Hesitant, trembling hands, crept around his waist. "I feel less like myself every minute I'm here," she murmured.

There wasn't a word strong enough that could describe the pain those words inflicted on him. Torment made a home in his chest. He'd never felt more dead than he did in that moment. Every moment he'd spent in her company raced through his mind, each memory hitting him like a sucker punch. Clenching his hands into fists, he closed his eyes and begged for mercy.

His unspoken plea was granted in the form of two warm hands sliding up his chest. "Hey," Bella coaxed. When he refused to open his eyes, she dug her fingers into the silken fabric of his shirt. "Look at me, Aro."

The first thing his gaze lit upon was the soft expression on her face. Her eyes searched his, making him feel completely naked in the face of her obvious scrutiny. Sighing, she adjusted her grip to pull him closer. "I keep hurting you with my words."

Without even thinking about it, he found himself shaking his head in disagreement.

"And you keep trying to protect me from the truth," she continued.

"There's only one truth in my world," he replied, his voice suspiciously hoarse. Like the pathetic fool he was, he let his head fall to rest in the crook of her neck. "And that is that I need you in a way that can't be rationalized."

Her head fell back, allowing him to press his lips against the smooth patch of skin right under her jaw. In a flash, he was staring her down, growling like the animal he'd become over the years. "You are my _life_. If that makes me crazy, then I'll embrace the insanity. I simply don't care."

Panting, she held his gaze. "You make me want to save you when you say things like that."

An instinctual need to mold her body to his overwhelmed his senses and he didn't fight it. Tugging her into his arms he raced up the rest of the stairs, barreled his way into their room, and locked the door behind them. "I saw you and my world finally had meaning," he said as he laid her out on the bed. "I'll do whatever I have to do, Bella. I'll die for you; I'll live in this hellhole for you, and I'll love every minute of it as long as you're here with me."

Writhing underneath him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him with a strength that managed to surprise him. "Stop. You have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because it's too much. I feel too much when I'm around you. You-" she gasped when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

Her taste was exquisite, being sweeter than any blood he'd ever ingested. Wanting to see her reaction to the mild assault, he leant back and fought back the shiver when he took in her flushed cheeks and her swollen lower lip. What he couldn't fight was the smile that overtook his face. "You're far too beautiful for a monster like me," he said softly as he pushed a strand of her hair out of the way.

Smiling wanly, she looked up at him from under her lashes. "Somehow I don't think you're going to let that stop you."

Moving to the side was difficult, but it was necessary for him to stay in control of the lust coursing through his veins. "It hadn't occurred to me," he admitted with a forced smirk. He couldn't find the courage to let her see how insecure he was in regards to her.

Truth was, she probably already knew he was an emotional mess when it came to her.

Her fingers rubbed back and forth across the arm that rested across her body. "Do you know what scares me the most?" Not waiting for a reply, she stopped rubbing his arm and chose instead to hold onto it for dear life. "I'm most afraid of my emotions when I'm around you. It's like I'm always drowning. My lungs feel like they're going to burst and my heart races at an impossible speed, and it doesn't matter how hard I try to fight it, but the scariest truth of all is that I feel safe when I'm with you."

And there it was. The cruelest, most disgusting thing in any universe- hope.


End file.
